Bad Habits
by Ol' Boy Pacman
Summary: Launch constantly falls back on what she knows best to get what she wants. The means: Sticking a gun some poor saps face. The want: Tien Shinhan. How will Tien react? Will he comply with Launch? Mild Lemons ahead. TienxLaunch. #PlayfulTien


**Bad Habits**

* * *

**A/N: Playful Tien and Blonde Launch mild lemon, with some story/plot/headcanon development mixed in. I'm not sure of my, uh, lemon making skills, but people seemed to like my last one. So, here's a swing with a ship I think is underappreciated in the fandom.**

**I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

Launch was pretty used to getting what she wanted.

Usually through waiving a firearm of some sort about and loudly demanding what was desired.

It didn't matter if it was money, jewels, capsuled items, or space between her and lecherous old men who refuse to keep their goddamn mitts to themselves. Launch usually walked away with her heart's desire.

Then along came Tien Shinhan.

The man's a bit of conundrum, given her experience.

He completely no-sold her attempts to woo him in classic Launch-fashion.

Waving a fire arm around and demanding a courtship.

Eventually that demand for courtship became something more and further demands. Which Tien gladly acquiesced.

But old habits die hard.

He said simply once, as he smiled that barely comprehensible smile that was hers alone. "You can just ask, you know."

It's not that she didn't know that. It's just that for her a simple ask is like using a muscle that doesn't get much use. It's so much easier for her to demand.

Though if she were honest with herself, she'd realize she never once pointed the business end of a weapon of any kind in his direction.

And she never would.

She loved him.

But certain demands were…let say more embarrassing to call for than others.

But here she stands, waiting for her boyfriend to complete his shower after his morning exercises, trusty Uzi at the ready. Ready to fall back on the old habit that got her by for years.

It sent Chiaotzu running not even ten minutes ago, so it's not like it's lost its luster, right?

Right?

"Launch?" Asked Tien, "What's up?" He continued as he toweled himself off, naked as the day he was born.

She mumbled under her breath, blush staining her face as she gestured indecisively with the Uzi; being sure not to point it in his direction.

"What was that?" He asked, Launch's smile spreading across his face; smart to what his lover was playing at.

She then glares at him, staring right into his eyes. A blush is still evident on her face, but it portrays a look of one not in the mood to play. "Come here!" She says with a hint of seriousness.

Tien throws away the towel he was using, and approaches Launch.

He tilts his head teasingly and places his hands on his hips after he got within arm's reach of her.

"I'm here," he says, smile still plastered on his face as leans slightly forward invading her personal space.

Launch's gaze breaks from his eyes, her eyes traveling lower.

And lower.

And lower.

Lower.

She physically flinches jumping back, averting her eyes as she backs away eventually colliding with a wall.

Tien can't help but giggle to himself as he closes the distance once more.

In her face once again, he takes her free hand in his, and takes her chin his other hand tilting it up him. "Here I am, and you didn't even have to ask this time," he utters as he closes the distance between them, colliding in a fervid kiss.

Launch then takes the hand that was intertwined with hers, leading it to her exposed waist. Taking the hint, Tien takes hold of Launch's waist as his other hand leaves her chin going to her waist as well pulling her flush against him. She responds in kind wrapping her arms behind Tien's neck, Uzi still in her clutches.

Their kissing intensifies, tongues battling one another for dominance.

Large, strong, callused hands begin to make their up her soft, taut body eventually finding their way up to the generous swell of her breasts.

He gives her mounds several squeezes, alternating between that and teasing the blonde's nipples. His actions elicit several moans from Launch, as they continue to kiss.

They finally break the kiss, to breath.

Launch is panting, her eyes filled with want for the martial artist.

He then moves his hands to bottom edge of her lime green top, with intentions of removing it.

Tien's hands then travel lower, grabbing the bottoms her thighs; lifting her up by her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Not missing a beat, he begins to kiss, bite and suck his way around her neck as her carries her to the nearby bed.

He softy deposits her the on made up bed, moving immediately to remove her lime green shorts and black panties.

Now completely exposed to him, she refuses to lay eyes on him embarrassed by both of their nudity.

Before she knows it, she realizes Tien's face hovering above her. Flashing once more that smile meant only for her, before goes back in for another kiss.

He breaks the kiss. "Sit up," he requests of her.

Complying, she sits up. Tien moving behind her, his chest, stomach and other parts of himself pressed against her.

Before she can get embarrassed about what plentiful parts are pushed up to her, Tien busies himself.

His lips kissing her neck, left hand squeezing her breasts and nipples alternating between each one and his right has found its way to her woman hood.

He slowly circling her clitoris with his middle finger, as he continues his ministrations on the other erogenous zones of her body.

_He's so strong. Ridiculously so. _She thinks as he continues to strum her body as a skilled musician would an instrument._ I've seen him tear solid boulders asunder with one punch, yet when he touches me, he handles me so delicately. It almost seems he's hardly touching me at all._

His left hand abandons her breasts as he introduces two fingers on that hand inside of her; the speed and intensity on her clit increasing.

She takes a sharp intake of breath, before she mashes her lips onto Tien's in another passionate kiss.

Breaking it, she looks dead into his eyes, saying, "Just like that, Tien."

_OK. Maybe hardly isn't the right word._

She's close, so close to the edge.

_Almost…_

Tien comes to dead stop. The pleasure he built up slipping away from her.

A frustrated Launch locks eyes with Tien once more.

If looks could kill…

He giggles at the woman's angry look, burying his face her hair in a vain attempt to cover his laughing.

"What the hell Shinhan!?"

"Lose it." He replies simply, mirth still dancing in his eyes.

"What?" She replies confused.

"The gun, lose it."

"After what you just pulled, you're lucky I don't turn it on you. Plug you a few times. How'd like that, huh?"

Tien shoot her that smile one last time, "OK, let's have it your way." He says, switching positions so quick, she didn't realize what happened until his manhood is just barely kissing her entrance.

"One more chance."

"You're giving me what I want anyway. I think I'll keep it."

Tien shrugs his shoulders uncaringly, right before he penetrates her womanhood.

He continues to thrust into her. Hard, yet torturously slow. The head of his cock hitting the deepest parts of her at the height of each pump.

She hates it when he does this yet can't help but find pleasure in the slow way he makes love to her.

It's not before long that her walls begin to squeeze him tightly, an indication of her reaching her climax once more. "Come on Launch, already?" He asks teasingly, thrusting once more bringing her even closer to a finish.

She's biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood, as she's trying to not give him the satisfaction.

One more thrust brings over the absolute edge, "Mhmmmm…" she moans into his neck. Again, not wanting to see him get his way, despite her body betraying her in the most delicious of ways.

Still holding on to her beau, lifts her hips off of his, separating her from him.

"I've still" -pant- "got my" -pant- "gun." She declares through hard breaths, smiling dumbly still riding the high of her orgasm.

Tien responds by humming nonchalantly, raising her hips over his member once. "Do you think last just one more time?"

Trying to hide her excitement from him, she responds casually, "You think you can…ahhhh" she trails off as teases her with just the head.

"You were saying?"

"I…just fuck me Tien."

"That's my girl."

The Uzi falls from her hand, bouncing off the bed, and clattering uselessly to the floor of the bedroom as Tien penetrated her completely. She'll need two hands to pull him as close as possible to her two her. Two hands to feel the peaks and valleys of hard muscle on her man.

_Though not as hard as..._

"Uh, uh, ah...!"

Her train of thought is interrupted as Tien begins to thrust into her, his pace more urgent than it was before.

She feels his head swell before long, as her walls tighten around him once more.

"Launch, I'm…"

"Yes Tien! Fucking cum inside me!" She as she orgasms again, Tien not long after.

Tien scoots to the head of the bed, Launch in tow, as they're still connected at the hips. He lies down Launch on top of his chest. Basking in the after glow of their love making, small caresses being exchanged between the two, Tien asks, "I think you like it complicated, refusing to give up your gun 'til the bitter end," he says to his love.

"What can I say? It got me what wanted thus far, and considering you cave every single time, why should I change now?"


End file.
